ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Majappa
is a kaiju from Ultraman Orb, and the third Demon King Beast to appear in the series. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: Okunara Lake History Ultraman Orb Whilst everyone else slept, Jugglus Juggler summoned Maga-Jappa at Okunara Lake. The giant seahorse-like creature sank into the water, where chemicals on its skin polluted the otherwise-pristine environment. The following day, many businesses that depended on the lake suffered due to the polluted water. Gai Kurenai eventually found the monster still bathing in the water. At first, Maga-Jappa wasn't even aware of the Ultra's presence, but soon noticed Gai's harmonica. Gai began to tell the monster about proper bathing manners, but this only served to irritate the Demon King Beast, who began firing his Maga-Water Flow at him. Gai suddenly encountered Jugglus Juggler, who had been watching the confrontation from nearby. During the confusion, Jugglus managed to steal Gai's Orb Ring, but Gai engaged Jugglus in a hand-to-hand fight and got the device back. Later, the SSP, along with Ittetsu Shibukawa, showed up and tailed after the monster, who was headed towards Narasawa Dam. After Ittestsu managed to stall the monster with Shin's Super Absorbent Polymer Gun, or SAP gun for short, Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb to fight the monster. Maga-Jappa's abilities meant that the fight very quickly became in his favour, as the constant chemical stench he gave off repelled Orb. Not even Orb's Sperion shurikens could harm the creature. Orb, realizing that he needed a stronger form to fight the creature, transformed into Burnmite form for the very first time and the smelly monster didn't stand a chance against the Ultra's new form. After suffering from the Stobium Counter and Foot, Maga-Jappa was destroyed once and for all by Orb Burnmite's Stobium Dynamite (Ultra Dynamite Version). In the aftermath of the fight, Gai obtained Ultraman Jack's Ultra Fusion Card from the monster's Maga Crystal and Jugglus obtained the monster's Kaiju Card. Trivia *Maga-Jappa's first design had a minor difference where his Maga-Crystal originally embedded on his chest, instead on his forehead like most of the King Demon Beasts has. *Although it seemed that Maga-Jappa had no relation to Ultraman Jack and neither his native series, Maga-Jappa's suit was actually modified from Zoa Muruchi's suit. *The day after Maga-Jappa's episode aired was the 45th anniversary of Godzilla vs. Hedorah's original release in Japan. Much like Hedorah, Maga-Jappa is a creature whose main abilities revolve around chemicals and pollution. *Maga-Jappa seems to be able to understand human speech, as he becomes irritated when Gai lectures him on bathing manners. *Maga-Jappa's design went through many different stages during production. The first design had Maga-Jappa be much larger and having the motifs of both whales and several other deep-sea dwelling creatures, but ultimately considered too complicated. By request, the design was changed again to be more streamlined, similarly to Muruchi. When modeling, Maga-Jappa's head was going to be designed with a sea slug motif, but later changed to that of a seahorse motif. The final design is stated to be a combination of both shrimp and octopus motifs. **The final design is also said to be a tribute to both Ganza and Tagarl from Ultraman Taro. ***This is fitting seeing as Orb's Burnmite form, a form that draws elements of Taro's design, debuts in this episode. *Maga-Jappa possibly draws inspiration from the kappa, a river monster in Japanese Folklore. The two have similar names and are both monsters associated with water. Powers and Abilities *Underwater Adaptation: True to its title, Maga-Jappa is capable of living in an aquatic environment. *Tough Hide: Maga-Jappa's body is thick enough to resist multiple Sperion Shuriken attacks. *Invisibility: Maga-Jappa can turn invisible to travel unseen. * :: Maga-Jappa constantly releases a strong smell from his body that easily deters enemies. This can pollute a large area of water quickly or can be released as a toxic white smoke from its mouth. * : Maga-Jappa can fire a concentrated beam of green polluted water from the tip of its nose. While the beam behaves like a liquid when Jappa fires it, it acts like a conventional beam weapon when colliding with objects. * : From the suction cups on his arms, Maga-Jappa can pull enemies towards him as the suction cups "inhale". GM_20160910_144239.gif|Invisibility Powder_Spray.png|Maga-Odor JappaPoison.png|Maga-Water Flow Suction.png|Maga-Suction Merchandise Maga-Jappa has a 7" DX figure in the Ultraman Orb wave of figures. jappasparkdoll.jpg Jappacard.jpg magajappa.png Gallery Ultraman Orb Monstrous Waters.png UO-Maga-Jappa Pacific Record.jpg UO-Maga-Jappa Screenshot 001.jpg MJAPPA.png UO-Maga-Jappa Screenshot 002.jpg UO-Maga-Jappa Screenshot 003.jpg UO-Maga-Jappa Screenshot 004.jpg UO-Maga-Jappa Screenshot 005.jpg UO-Maga-Jappa Screenshot 006.jpg Shuriken.png Screenshot 2016-07-24-00-27-54.png Screenshot 2016-07-24-00-28-47.png MAGA-JAPPA.jpg MAGA I.png Jappa.png Gghfthtfgggft.jpeg Miscellaneous Ultraman Orb Maga-Jappa Kaiju Card.png|Kaiju Card Jappa_Nose.jpeg id:Maga-Jappa Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:King Demon Beasts Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Poisonous Kaiju Category:Reused Kaiju Suits